


Can I See You Again

by yuwinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Ancient China, Betrayal, Fights, First Time, Fluff, I guess it's soft at the end, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Shyness, Strangers to Lovers, in a way i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Yuta's boss orders him to find out when and where the guards at the port work so they can smuggle out goods back home to Japan. Yuta happens to hear about the general guard's son, Sicheng, and he decides to reach his goal using the other boy. What he doesn't expect is catching feelings for said boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here is the great mess that I've wanted to write for a while! I hope you guys enjoy this yuwin fic because I sure enjoy writing this pairing
> 
> (thanks to Alexa for proof reading for me, again)

The warm summer breeze turned over the pages of the book on the small table in front of Sicheng. Sicheng sighed and and looked up towards the sky, not a single cloud was in sight. The summer heat was almost unbearable and Sicheng had stayed inside all day in the shade with all windows and doors open in hope of some wind to cool him down. He looked down at the book, the characters gave him a headache and the heat was not helping, he stretched his aching back with a loud yawn and got up. He had had enough of sitting around doing nothing, and he decided to head to the market to buy some fresh fruits and some silk his mother had asked for, possibly also peek into the bookstore to see if there were any new books about dance or music.

 

Yuta was sitting on the deck of the boat when his boss finally returned from the market, after trying to find out more about the guards stationed around the area.

“Nothing makes sense, we need a proper map of the area,” the old man grumbled and Yuta sighed. Yuta knew he was going to be the one to find the map because no one else of the crew knew enough Chinese to survive here, let alone trick the guards into getting a map of the area.

“Yuta,” the old man called out and Yuta hummed in reply. “We’re staying here for a month, we need to get a bit established in the business here. You have to find out where the guards are situated and at what times. By the end of the month we’re going to smuggle out as much silk and pottery without paying customs, we’re gonna earn a fortune back home in Japan.” This was what Yuta had expected when he left Japan, so he didn’t complain much, if he did well he could earn quite a bit of money himself too.

 

Once Yuta was able to leave the harbour and wander towards the market the sun was blazing, and he was thankful for all the trees in the area. At the edge of the market area he found an old lady selling apricots and he stopped to buy one. After he took a bite he looked at the old lady. She seemed to know a lot of people in the area because she kept saying hello to everyone who happened to walk by.

“Ma’am, do you perhaps know where I can buy the finest silk in this market,” Yuta asked the lady with a bright smile.

“Of course!” She replied, and turned around to point at the main road of the market. “Just follow the main road until you arrive at a bookstore, then turn left and continue forward, you can’t miss the store on your left with the finest silks in all of Zhejiang!” Yuta thanked her and started walking in the direction she pointed him to.

 

When he found the book store and turned left, he didn’t have to walk much longer until he saw the most expensive looking silk he had ever laid eyes on. It almost shimmered in the bright sunlight and blinded him. In the store were only four people, two merchants, a customer and a guard. One merchant was occupied with the customer, and the other one was chatting with the guard. Yuta decided to look around for a bit before asking the merchants about their silk.

“General Dong wants to warn you about false merchants, we’re trying to catch them, but they’re only getting better at running away,” the guard told the merchant, and Yuta walked a bit closer, pretending to look at one of the silk on display behind the two people.

“I’ve heard about it, General Dong’s son stopped by earlier, wanted to buy some silk for his mother,” the merchant explained and Yuta smiled. A son they said? That could be the answer to getting close to the general of the guards.

“Interesting that he knew about the false merchants, I didn’t know his father shared information with him, the poor boy isn’t interested in business and politics,” the guard wondered, and the merchant agreed with a nod.

“Sicheng wants to study dance, the way he looks through the books in the dance section at the bookstore gives it away,” the merchant told the guard, but Yuta didn’t need to hear more, he knew who he was looking for and he was already heading back towards the bookstore. General Dong’s son , Dong Sicheng.

 

The bookstore was empty apart from the seller and one customer, Yuta pretended to look at some of the books at the front while listening to the conversation between the two people in the store.

“Thank you Mister Wang, I’ve been looking for this book for a while,” the customer smiled as the seller handed him a neatly packed package, probably containing said book. 

“No problem Sicheng, come back any time,” the seller smiled and Yuta smiled even wider.  _ Bingo _ . Sicheng started walking towards the door and Yuta looked at the books in front of him. As Sicheng was about to walk past him out of the door, Yuta turned around and  _ accidentally _ knocked over the package in the other boy’s hand. The package fell to the ground, and Yuta quickly picked it up to hand it back to Sicheng.

“I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t see you!” Yuta apologised and he was finally able to take a look at Sicheng. His eyes found dark brown hair and wide eyes, he looked younger than himself, but not by much.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it,” Sicheng said, as he gladly took the book back from Yuta who was handing it to him.

“Oh no!” Yuta exclaimed. “There’s dirt on your book. Let me buy you something to make up for it, how about some tea?” Sicheng was a bit hesitant to agree, but the handsome stranger in front of him genuinely looked sorry and Sicheng was craving some tea.

“If you insist, there’s a nice and calm tea shop close by,” Sicheng said, and walked out the door, assuming the stranger would follow him. 

 

The tea shop was nice and quiet, and Yuta asked the waitress to take them to a table for two. Once he and Sicheng had settled down and ordered their tea (a big pot of the popular white peony tea), Yuta could finally relax, everything was going according to plan.

“You’re not from around here, right?” Sicheng asked, breaking the silence between the two of them and Yuta smiled.

“I guess my accent gives it away, but no, I’m from Japan, I’m here to study business along with my father, who is a merchant,” Yuta explained and Sicheng nodded. “Oh forgive me! I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I’m Nakamoto Yuta.” 

“I’m Dong Sicheng,” Sicheng answered as the waitress returned with the tea pot. Sicheng poured tea in two of the cups on the table and Yuta gladly accepted one of them. “My father is the general guard of this port, I’m sure you will run into him later.”

 

Yuta knew he needed to earn Sicheng’s trust, and he quickly changed the subject to the book Sicheng had bought. Sicheng seemed to be happy to talk about his dance hobby, and that he had bought the book to study new dance moves. They continued to talk for what apparently was hours, because in the end the tea got cold, and the shadows were getting longer as the sun was setting. 

“Please excuse me, they’re expecting me at home for dinner,” Sicheng said, getting up from his chair. Yuta got up and paid for the tea, and followed Sicheng out of the store.

“You’re an interesting person Yuta, I wish to meet you again,” Sicheng shyly said, looking at his feet as they walked towards the main road of the market.

“I’ll gladly meet you again,” Yuta answered with a big smile. “How about tomorrow morning? Can you show me your dance?”

“I’ll have to attend a meeting with my father in the morning, but I can meet you at midday, meet me by the bookstore, I’ll take you to the forest where I can show you some of my dancing.” Sicheng said, before excusing himself and running off. Yuta smiled, he was excited to know more about Sicheng, and maybe not only because he needed to know about the guards in the area from his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and Sicheng become more familiar with each other.

Yuta walked around the busy market for a while before heading to the bookstore where he would meet Sicheng. As he walked towards the bookstore he could see Sicheng waiting outside. He looked a bit nervous, looking both left and right hoping to see Yuta among the people walking by. Yuta smiled and hurried towards him.

“Hello!” Yuta smiled and Sicheng gave him a bright smile in return. “You didn't wait for me a long time, did you?”

“Not at all. Come on, let’s go,” Sicheng said and took a hold of Yuta’s arm as he pointed in the direction they were heading. Yuta gave Sicheng a nod and they started walking towards the forest. 

 

The market was even busier now and Sicheng kept looking around, as if he was avoiding someone. Yuta didn’t question Sicheng’s behaviour until he quickly pushed him into a small alleyway to hide.

“What-,” Yuta started but was cut of by Sicheng telling him to be quiet. Out on the road a big group of guards walked past the alley, but Yuta and Sicheng stayed unnoticed.

“My father doesn’t like it when I go out during the day, the guards will tell him if they see me,” Sicheng explained as he peeked out on the main road. He decided it was safe to walk out and he grabbed Yuta’s hand and they continued towards their final destination.

 

On the way Yuta learned more things about Sicheng, he mentioned his own childhood to Sicheng, since it didn’t hold any valuable information about his identity. Sicheng danced for Yuta in a small clearing among the bamboo trees, near a small stream. They drank the fresh water from the stream and sat in the shadows of the trees talking for hours. The shadows of the trees slowly became longer and longer as the sun set.

“I’m sorry, I’ll have to return home now,” Sicheng said quietly, almost as if he wished it wasn’t true. “I had a lot of fun today.”

“We always have tomorrow, which we can make even more fun,” Yuta promised Sicheng as he helped him up from the ground where they had been sitting. 

“Can you walk me home? So we have more time to talk,” Sicheng asked as they left the forest onto the road that lead to the market. Yuta agreed, and when they parted ways in front of the gate to Sicheng’s house Yuta wished they could stay longer outside, but the sun was almost below the horizon and Sicheng gave him a warm smile before closing the gate behind him.

 

Yuta and Sicheng fell into a routine over the next week, they met as often as they could. On the days Sicheng couldn't meet Yuta, Yuta walked around the market with a sketchbook in his hand, making a brief map of the area and marking out where the guards were situated.

 

One evening, Sicheng invited Yuta over for tea at his house the next day, and Yuta happily agreed. Sicheng could barely fall asleep that night, all he could think of was Yuta, and even in his dreams he saw the warm smile of the Japanese boy.

 

Sicheng wiped his hands for what feels like the hundredth time on his shirt, trying to get rid of the sweat. Suddenly there was a knock on the door to the family sitting room and one of the servants of the house stepped inside.

“Sir, your guest has arrived,” the servant said, moving to the side and letting Yuta step into the small room. Sicheng nodded to the servant who quickly left, leaving Sicheng and Yuta alone.

“Welcome,” Sicheng greeted Yuta and in return he got a bright smile from him. The smile made butterflies fly in Sicheng’s stomach, and he blushed slightly as he invited Yuta to sit down.

“We will get our tea soon, but tell me Yuta, how are you?” Sicheng asked politely, and Yuta told him about what he had seen at the market, everything from the nice lady who still sold apricots by the edge of the market to the new porcelain that had arrived early this morning. Yuta had started to get to know the market by heart, and even recognise the people working there.

 

Suddenly a knock on the door cut their conversation off and Sicheng was called by one of the servants. 

“I’ll be right back,” Sicheng apologised and ran off after the servant. Yuta waited until Sicheng’s footsteps couldn’t be heard anymore until he got up and walked around the small room. There was a door at the end of the room and Yuta made his way over to it and slowly slid it open. Inside he found what looked like an office, and Yuta guessed it was Sicheng’s father’s. 

 

Yuta knew Sicheng could be back any moment, and quickly made his way over to the desk where a bunch of books were stacked on top of each other. He cursed at himself for being so slow at reading Chinese characters but after a while he found one book titled  _ guard posts _ . He opened the book and there, on the first page was a map of the whole market area and the small port. All guard posts were marked, and on the next page Yuta found the time when the guards had their shifts. He quietly ripped the two pages out of the book and shoved them up his sleeve. He placed the book back where he had found it and walked back to the door. He exited the small office and sat down where he had been when Sicheng left.

 

Sicheng hurried after the servant, out to the yard where his father was sitting with his mother in the shade, enjoying some tea.

“I heard you’re spending quite a lot of time with a certain merchant,” Sicheng’s father stated, not even looking towards Sicheng. 

“Yes father, he came here from Japan to learn business,” Sicheng explained, hoping his father wouldn’t ask more questions. He knew his father wouldn’t be happy to find out said merchant was in their house. Sicheng had thought his father had been out for work for today.

“I don’t want you to spend time with merchants, especially if they’re Japanese,” his father said, still not looking at Sicheng and Sicheng looked down at his feet. “I want to see you practicing archery tomorrow at this time, I have important guests over and I expect you to show off your skills to them.” Sicheng’s father sounded stern, and Sicheng knew there was no point in arguing with him. 

 

Sicheng quietly took his leave, not bothering to hurry back to Yuta, since he would have most likely cried if he had seen the other one. Instead he walked slowly towards the sitting room and collected himself on the way. When he slid the door open Yuta turned around from where he was sitting and gave him a smile. Sicheng managed to give him a smile back, and he hoped it was convincing enough.

“Sorry about that,” Sicheng apologised and sat down. Yuta sensed that the other one was upset but didn’t ask Sicheng about it. Instead Yuta cracked a few silly jokes and Sicheng smiled back more genuinely this time. They sat for a long time talking, again. Somehow the sun was already setting and Sicheng yawned loudly. Yuta knew he should have had left, but being together with Sicheng made him too happy.

“I think it’s time for me to leave,” Yuta said while getting up and Sicheng got up to follow him to the gate.

 

Yuta turned to look at Sicheng, to thank him about today, but he stayed quiet. Sicheng was staring back at him, a small smile on his lips. Yuta sighed and felt his heart beat faster. What was this feeling? Yuta didn’t know what to do so he quickly told Sicheng good night and ran off towards the market. He kept running, through the quiet streets until he reached the port, he didn’t stop until he was outside his ship. He stopped and fell down on his knees panting loudly. What was wrong with him? He looked out at the sea and felt tears form in his eyes. He took out the papers he had stolen from Sicheng’s father’s office and suddenly the two sheets of paper weighed as much as two bricks.

 

The forest had become a regular spot for Sicheng and Yuta to hang out, it was one of the few places where they could be alone. Yuta made his way there and sat down in the shade of the trees. He hoped Sicheng would show up soon, they had never agreed on a time to meet here the day before, but they had mentioned it. Yuta waited, the sun was still up high, but maybe Sicheng was angry with him for running off like that the night before.

 

Yuta was napping when he heard footsteps approaching him, and he opened his eyes to find a panting Sicheng in front of him. 

“Sorry, my dad wanted me to be at home,” Sicheng explained, plopping down next to Yuta, and his head fell on Yuta’s shoulder. Sicheng closed his eyes and Yuta looked down at him, and he was clearly comfortable. Yuta didn’t want to disturb him, so he leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of having Sicheng next to him.

 

“Yuta,” Sicheng whispered, breaking silence between the two of them. “Is it weird that I want to kiss you?” It was so quiet that Yuta barely heard it, but he breathed out a silent  _ no,  _ and Sicheng sat up, looking Yuta in the eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Sicheng whispered, like a secret that no one was allowed to hear, not even the birds singing in the trees above them.

 

Yuta didn’t answer Sicheng’s question, instead he leaned forward towards Sicheng, one hand reaching for Sicheng’s face. Sicheng closed his eyes and when Yuta’s lips touched his, it felt like he was dreaming. His heart was beating so loud he was sure Yuta could hear it too, but he didn’t mind. The only thing Sicheng cared about was being here with Yuta, and he didn’t need anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuta didn’t know how to tell Sicheng what he had done. Instead, he decided to act like he usually did around Sicheng. At one point he thought about avoiding Sicheng, but he couldn’t imagine going a single day without seeing him. His feelings for Sicheng grew stronger every day and his heat beat faster everytime they kissed. Kissing had become a regular thing between the two of them, but of course only when they were alone. Near the market area Yuta would sometimes entwine their hands, making Sicheng’s cheeks a beautiful rosy colour. Most of their time, however, was spent in the forest, where no one could disturb them.

 

Yuta was watching Sicheng practice dancing, and the frown on Sicheng’s face told Yuta it wasn’t going right. 

“Come here,” Yuta spoke, breaking Sicheng’s concentration. Sicheng sighed and walked over to Yuta. He sat down and leaned his head on Yuta’s shoulder.

“I can’t get it right, I wish I could take classes for dancing,” Sicheng said with sadness filling his voice. Yuta hugged Sicheng from the side and placed a kiss on the top of his head. They sat in silence for a long time. Sicheng was thankful Yuta supported his dancing, but it wasn’t enough all the time. Sicheng wanted to perform in front of more people, on big stages, but he knew it would all just remain as a dream.

 

Sicheng felt bad for ruining the mood so instead he tried to think of something else to talk about. 

“Yuta,” Sicheng said, breaking the silence between the two of them. “My parents are going to visit my mother’s hometown in tomorrow, do you want to spend the night at my house?” Yuta agreed, and Sicheng smiled happily at him, love filling his heart.

 

The following morning Yuta’s boss woke up the whole crew in the early morning. Yuta yawned and climbed out of his bed to see what was going on.

“The general left the town this morning, and won’t return until tomorrow night,” the boss told the crew, and Yuta felt sweat forming on his forehead. Was this going to be the end of their stay in China?

“We will steal the silk from three different stores at the same time in the very early morning, and as soon as the port opens at dawn we set sail back to Japan,” the boss explained, and Yuta felt sick. He had almost forgotten about everything, that he was just here as a thief. Yuta decided to get some fresh air, he still wanted to meet Sicheng tonight, but he knew he would regret it.

 

Yuta didn’t meet Sicheng until dinner time, when Sicheng had told him to come over to his house. A servant led Yuta to the family’s dining room, where Sicheng was already seated by the table. The table was filled with plates, all containing different kinds of food.

“Sicheng, isn’t this too much food for the two of us,” Yuta giggled as he sat down. Sicheng blushed but agreed.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I asked the chef to make a lot of different things,” Sicheng admitted, and Yuta let out a laugh. 

“Let’s try it then,” Yuta said, and Sicheng handed him a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. The food was the best Yuta had ever eaten in China, of course not as good as the Japanese food he dearly missed. Which reminded Yuta of what would happen during the night, he had to leave Sicheng after midnight, to help the crew. Yuta quickly pushed the thoughts away and looked at Sicheng, who was talking about how delicious the chicken was. 

 

After dinner, Sicheng took Yuta’s hand and led him to his bedroom. Sicheng’s room was decorated with beautiful artwork on the wall, and the open windows let the  sunset cast a golden glow into the room. Sicheng led Yuta to his bed, and when Yuta had settled with his back against the headboard Sicheng kissed him. Yuta was a bit surprised by the sudden kiss, but didn’t complain. 

 

The kiss lead to another, and suddenly the air in the room felt hotter than it had before. Yuta’s robe was hanging over one of his shoulders, and Sicheng’s hair messed up. Somehow Sicheng had ended up in Yuta’s lap, and while kissing Yuta’s neck he slowly grinded his crotch against Yuta’s. Yuta groaned and his grip on Sicheng’s waist tightened. 

“P-please Yuta,” Sicheng breathed out, grinding down on Yuta once more.

“Are you completely sure about this?” Yuta asked, trying to hold back another groan as Sicheng would not stop moving.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything,” Sicheng answered and his hands moved down to open Yuta’s robe. Yuta followed suit and opened Sicheng’s robe which slid off Sicheng’s shoulders with ease. 

 

Yuta pushed Sicheng off him, and Sicheng lay down on his back. Yuta’s hands moved to the waistband of Sicheng’s trousers and he didn’t waste much time sliding them down together with Sicheng’s undergarments. Yuta looked at Sicheng, who had to be the most beautiful man Yuta had ever seen. Sicheng let out a small whine and Yuta knew Sicheng was growing impatient so he leaned down and gave him a kiss.

“Do you have any oil?” Yuta asked and Sicheng nodded, pointing at the jar placed on top of the nightstand. Yuta smirked, Sicheng was being very obvious of how he had planned all of this.

 

Yuta coated his fingers with the oil and Sicheng spread his legs, not even one bit shy.

“This might hurt a little bit baby,” Yuta said and placed a kiss on Sicheng’s thigh as his hand moved to Sicheng’s hole. 

“I know,” Sicheng answered and suddenly it was very hard to meet Yuta’s eyes. “I tried using my own fingers a few times before.” Sicheng admitted and Yuta felt his heart stop for a second at the confession. 

 

Yuta teased Sicheng by spreading some oil around it before he slowly pushed one finger in. Sicheng moaned in response. 

“Does this feel good?” Yuta teased, even if he knew the answer. The way Sicheng was melting under his touch could only mean he was enjoying it.

“Ye-yes, so so good,” Sicheng moaned and Yuta slowly pushed in another finger. Yuta slowly stretched Sicheng open, and suddenly Yuta hit Sicheng’s prostate without realising and Sicheng arched his back up from the bed as he moaned out loud.

“Again,” Sicheng demanded, and Yuta complied. Soon Yuta had added another finger and Sicheng was a moaning mess underneath Yuta.

 

Yuta removed his fingers from Sicheng’s asshole, and quickly removed his pants before he grabbed more oil and coated his dick with it. 

“Yuta please I need you,” Sicheng whined and Yuta didn’t wait longer. He thrusted into Sicheng slowly, scared to hurt him. After a few slow thrusts Sicheng demanded Yuta to _ just go faster _ and Yuta did. The room was soon full of moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

 

Much after the sun had set and the moon was starting to come out both of their breaths had calmed down. Sicheng was curled up against Yuta under a warm blanket. Yuta had cleaned up both of them (with a cloth Sicheng probably had prepared beforehand too). Sicheng felt his eyelids getting heavier with every second that passed.

“Yuta,” Sicheng whispiered, and Yuta hummed in reply. “I love you,” Sicheng said and Yuta stopped breathing for a second. Before he had the chance to reply, he heard quiet snores from beside him, and when he turned to look at Sicheng, he found him already deep in sleep.

 

Yuta couldn’t fall asleep and when the moon was high up on the night sky he slowly moved out of the bed. Yuta tucked Sicheng back under the blanket before he started to get dressed. With a heavy heart he moved to Sicheng’s desk, he quietly picked up a clean sheet of paper and started writing with the ink Sicheng had left out. When Yuta was done he tiptoed towards the door, ready to make his leave. As his hand reached the doorknob a voice was heard.

“Where are you going?” Sicheng asked, and Yuta felt tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Sicheng,” Yuta said, still not turning around to look at Sicheng, who now had gotten out of bed.

“Yuta please tell me, did I do something wrong?” Sicheng sounded really worried and Yuta felt the tears fall down from his eyes. Sicheng wrapped his arms around Yuta from behind but Yuta pushed him off and opened the door.

“I need to go,” Yuta said, and he made the mistake of looking at Sicheng one more time. Sicheng’s beautiful eyes were glassy and Yuta let out a loud sob. He couldn’t stand it anymore and before he knew it he was running away. His feet took him all the way to the port, where he saw the shadows of his crew getting ready for their mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Sicheng woke up to the sound of banging on his door. Before he even could open his eyes one of the market guards stepped into the room. Sicheng rubbed his swollen eyes and sat up in his bed and the guard started talking.

“Young master, a large amount of silk has been stolen from several vendors, we suspect the thieves already set sail out of the port at the crack of dawn,” he explained and Sicheng felt the panic rise inside of him. 

“Wh-who did it?” Sicheng asked as he looked at the guard, who only shook his head.

“We’re not sure, but we have a list of ships that left this morning,” he said and Sicheng told him to get it.

 

When the guard left Sicheng got out of bed, he started to get dressed, out of habit he took a look at the mirror on his desk, to make sure he looked presentable. His eyes never reached the mirror as they caught sight of a piece of paper that lay folded on his desk.  _ Dong Sicheng _ . Sicheng gulped as he took the paper in his hands and started reading.

 

_ First of all I’m sorry I betrayed you. I never told you the truth. I’m not here to learn trade and business. I’m here as a thief, but everything else you know about me was true. Every day was pain, not being able to tell you the truth. I do not, and I will never regret the time we spent together. Once again, I’m sorry. _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ Nakamoto Yuta _

 

Sicheng felt his chest tighten and he let out a choked sob. He didn’t have time to cry now, and before he knew it the guard had returned with the list of ships. Sicheng knew he didn't even have to take a look at the list to know who had stolen the silk. Still, he reached for the list and cast a glance at it. As expected, Yuta’s ship was on the list and Sicheng felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. He wouldn’t be able to meet Yuta ever again.

 

Sicheng quickly collected himself and handed back the list to the guard.

“My father should return soon, until then, go out to the market and help those in need, make sure everyone is calm,” Sicheng instructed, and the guard ran out to follow his orders. Unsure about what to do, Sicheng headed out to the port. It felt like each step got heavier by the time he came closer to the port. When he saw the sea in front of him, he couldn’t do it anymore and he crashed down on all fours. Sicheng cried, he cried so much. Yuta’s ship was gone and his father would return soon and be angrier than he had ever been. 

 

When Sicheng felt the tears dry on his cheeks he decided it was time to go to the market. He used his sleeves to wipe his face, and as he neared the market he could hear the chaos. Merchants screaming and blaming the guards, guards telling everyone to stay calm. Sicheng sighed and entered the market area. He noticed that his father was already there, and Sicheng knew his father would only think of him as a burden so instead of going up to him he decided to return home to his mother. 

 

As soon as he saw her he broke down, she ran up to him and embraced him warmly. He cried like a small child who had hurt himself while playing, and his mother held him tight like she had done long ago when he was a child. Little did she know this time he was heart broken. When Sicheng had calmed down, and his mother’s hand was still rubbing circles into his back he sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. Her face was full of worry and Sicheng felt guilty.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and shelooked even more worried than before as she took his hand in hers.

“We don’t blame you, the thieves knew your father was out of town,” his mother’s words felt empty to him even if he knew she told the truth. He wasn’t upset about the stolen silk, all he wanted was to see Yuta again. 

 

After dinner Sicheng was getting ready for bed but he felt restless. He decided to head out for a small walk to clear his mind. He still felt like crying, but he felt like all the tears were spent. Out of habit his feet carried him towards the forest where he had spent most of his time together with Yuta. Sicheng walked slowly up the path to the small clearing where they usually sat under the trees. It was already dark, the only light he had was the moon up high in the sky. 

 

When Sicheng got to the clearing he sat down, where he had sat together with Yuta so many times. Unlike before, this time there wasn’t a shoulder to lean on and Sicheng felt empty. Sicheng closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest and the wind rustling the leaves. Suddenly he heard footsteps, far down on the path leading up to him. Sicheng opened his eyes and got up quickly. When he saw the figure walk out to the small clearing his heart stopped. It was Yuta.

 

Sicheng knew he should be angry, he knew he shouldn’t run up to Yuta like he did, but at that moment all he could think of was to hold Yuta in his arms. When he reached Yuta and wrapped his arms around him, Yuta tensed up, almost as if he was waiting for Sicheng to hit him.

“I love you,” Sicheng whispered quietly, and Yuta was almost sure he imagined it, but the way Sicheng held onto him told him otherwise. He wrapped his arms around Sicheng and hugged him back, finally.

“I’m so sorry,” Yuta whispered, and soon tears were streaming down his face. Sicheng let go to wipe them away, with the same sleeves he had wiped his own tears away with earlier.

“I’m only angry at you for making me believe I would never get to see you again,” Sicheng explained to Yuta, and Sicheng took Yuta’s hand and led him to the spot where they usually sat. “Now tell me what happened,” Sicheng said as he sat down, Yuta following suit, and he told him his story.

 

Yuta started with how he had met his boss in Osaka, and how his boss had promised Yuta a lot of money for his perfect spoken Chinese. Yuta had thought it sounded like a good idea, and had agreed to set sail to China. The trip to China had been horrible, the crew were all criminals of one kind or another, and Yuta had felt out of place. As soon as they arrived in China, he was supposed to find out as much as possible. He felt bad about telling Sicheng about how at first he only planned to use him for information, but Sicheng took Yuta’s hand in his and Yuta continued. He told Sicheng about the map he stole, and how he tore it up and threw it into the sea. After Yuta had left Sicheng the previous night he had waited for the crew to leave the ship. When no one was present he went on board and took all of his belongings, and ran into the forest, hoping no one would spot him. He knew the boss didn’t trust him, and they wouldn’t bother with finding him if they got the silk.

 

When Yuta was done, Sicheng hugged him again. Yuta felt his heart stop, how wasn’t Sicheng angry with him? After that they stayed in the forest, they talked about everything, and then they kissed. It was different from before, these kisses were full of love, no feelings that were held back. As the sun was starting to rise Sicheng realised how much time had passed and he got up, his family was probably worried about him.

 

“Sicheng, I know it’s much to ask for, but will you come to Japan with me?” Yuta asked before Sicheng left. “You could practice dancing there, do whatever you want, and live with me,” Yuta continued, and Sicheng knew he was being serious. The offer was tempting, but he couldn’t just leave everything behind him now.

“If you wait for me. I can’t leave now, and besides, there aren’t any other Japanese ships in port at the moment,” Sicheng said and Yuta smiled. He hadn’t expected for Sicheng to agree instantly, but he was happy with the answer.

“Of course I’ll wait for you,” Yuta said and took Sicheng’s hand in his as they walked down the path back to the market and out of the forest.

 

A few weeks later a Japanese ship sailed into the port, Yuta noticed the flag even before he heard the sailors scream commands in Japanese to each other. Yuta had gotten himself a job at the port and he knew pretty much every ship that came in and out of it now. It was time to leave. He ran up to the sailors as they came out of the ship.

“Where is your captain,” Yuta asked in Japanese, and a big man stepped out from the ship and smiled at him.

“That would be me, I wasn’t aware there were other Japanese people here,” he said in a loud and clear voice.

“I came here earlier with another crew, now I wish to return to Japan with my Chinese friend, is there any room on your ship? Of course we will pay for it and work on board!” Yuta said and smiled at the man. 

“It’s a deal then, we’ll leave in a week. Now tell me your name and where we can find the best food here, we’re all starving!” the captain laughed again and Yuta did too. 

  
After Yuta had helped the Japanese crew, who were actual businessmen, He returned to Sicheng’s house, where he had stayed for the past weeks.

“A Japanese ship came into the port this morning,” he said with a smirk on his face when Sicheng and he were seated by the dinner table with their bowls empty and stomachs full. Sicheng knew what it meant, and by the look on Yuta’s face they we’re leaving soon. As much as Sicheng knew he would miss his mother and China, he had waited for this day. He laughed and hugged Yuta, who hugged him back. Sicheng felt happier than he had ever felt before, and Yuta felt the same. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's a wrap! hope everyone enjoyed this xx


End file.
